Friday Night Legacy - June 19th 2015
6/19/15 *Video plays recapping the Heyman promo, Cesaro interrupting, Cesaro's match, and Lesnar being told that he will have a match this week. Also shown is the ending to the Legacy TV Championship match* *Ryback's music hits and here comes the Big Guy with his TV Championship!* Ryback stands in the ring as the fans chant 'Feed me more!" Ryback: "Last week, I had one of, if not, the biggest win of my career. I beat both Randy Orton and Bad News Barrett to become the first Legacy Television Champion! However, it was not an easy win. Barrett and Orton put up a hell of a fight and deserve a lot of credit for their efforts. That's why I am willing to give Barrett and Orton a title shot whenever they want one. But now, how about a little celebration for the Big Guy?!?" *Bad News Barrett comes to the ring* Barrett: "You really think that you deserve that title? You really think that YOU had me beat? No, no. You were just a few seconds away from recieving a Bullhammer but I suddenly took an RKO out of...well...nowhere. And you know bloody well that if you took that Bullhammer, I would be the TV Champion right now! That's why I want my rematch tonight!" *Out comes Randy Orton* Orton: "Barrett, I'm sorry to interrupt but would you quit your bitching and complaining? If anyone deserves a rematch, it is me! I have proved myself worthy of title shots like this for years, longer than you." *Barrett and Orton put the microphones down and start arguing until GM Paul Heyman walks out to the stage* Heyman tells them that their match last week was amazing and that a rematch is due. However, Heyman explains that he's not so sure if Orton deserves a title shot so soon after being out of the match for most of the match last week. Heyman announces that at Big Bang, Ryback will defend his Legacy TV Title against Bad News Barrett. Heyman says that Orton can earn a spot into that match later tonight if he wins in his match against Titus O'Neil. Match #1: Jack Swagger (w/Tyson Kidd) vs Big E (w/Kofi Kingston) - Big E wins after delivering the Big Ending to Swagger. 8 mins. After the match, Tyson Kidd runs in knocks down Big E from behind. Kofi then runs in and has a punching battle with Kidd until both tag partners separate them from each other. JBL lets us know that Kidd and Kofi will have a match tonight. *Eden welcomes her guest, Cesaro* Eden: "Cesaro, after last week, what do you think your chances are of being in the Legacy World Championship match at Big Bang?" Cesaro: "Terrible. (laughs) Kidding of course. But I'm not kidding when I say that I deserve to be in that match. I don't know who thinks that they do, but I know that no one deserves this match as much as me." *Roman Reigns walks up* Cesaro: "What do you want? Didn't you lose last week? Remember? I will refresh your memory. You tried to spear me and I gave you an uppercut, European style." Reigns: "You've got a big mouth, Cesaro. And I know just the person to shut it for you. I just got done talking to Paul. Next week, I will face you again one on one." *Starts to walk away then turns back* "Oh yeah, one other thing. If I beat you next week, I am guaranteed a spot in the Championship match at Big Bang. And I will get my revenge, Cesaro. Believe that." *Walks away* Match #2: Tyson Kidd (w/Jack Swagger) vs Kofi Kingston (w/Big E) - Kofi wins via DQ after being attacked by Jack Swagger after hitting Trouble in Paradise to Kidd. 10 mins. Both teams square off until GM Paul Heyman is shown on the titantron and announces that next week both teams will face each other in a match to determine the team to represent Legacy in the tri-branded triple threat World Tag Team Championship match at Big Bang. *Brock Lesnar is shown warming up for his match backstage as Rich Brennan and JBL remind everyone that his Legacy debut is the main event later tonight and that they are just recieving word that his opponent will be the young, high-flying Neville.* *Randy Orton is shown backstage walking out of his locker room when he sees a note on the door. Orton reads the note and immediately looks up and down the hallway with his eyes. Orton then proceeds down the hallway as the lights flicker and Orton seems a little freaked out.* Match #3: Randy Orton vs Titus O'Neil - Orton looks very serious as he comes to the ring. Randy Orton dominates early until he suddenly drops to one knee and looks freaked out again. Titus O'Neil takes advantage and picks up some offense of his own. Back-and-forth battle until Orton goes on a roll and hits the rope DDT. Orton then goes down and is getting ready to give an RKO when suddenly the lights go out and the titantron shows clips of a younger Orton during his 'Legend Killer' character beating up wrestling legends. And then short clips are shown of Orton being injured holding his injured area. The video stops and the lights turn back on. Orton turns around into a Million Dollar Slam from Titus O'Neil for the win. After the match Orton lays in the ring looking tired and confused. 10 mins. *Brock Lesnar is stretching backstage as Paul Heyman approaches him* PH: "Brock, I don't want to interrupt your pre-match routine, but I need to tell you something before you go out there. I just wanted to say that now that I am not by your side anymore, this is a huge opportunity for you. An opportunity to speak for yourself whether you have a microphone in hand or a grown man on your shoulders. Don't take Neville lightly, because that kid is impressive, and some people are even calling this kid 'the next big thing'. This is the time for you to have the spotlight all on you. So go out there and make me proud." Brock: "Thank's, Paul. And I won't have any problem showing what I can do out there." Match #4: Neville vs Brock Lesnar - Lesnar stand-up and ground offense competes with Neville's sudden high-flying moves. Neville goes on a roll and hits Lesnar with a Red Arrow but Brock kicks out at 2. Neville then tries another top rope move but Lesnar catches Neville on his shoulders and delivers an F5 for the win. 15 mins. After the match, Neville struggles to get up and Lesnar looks like he doesn't know what to do. Lesnar then walks up to Neville and helps him up. Lesnar then turns around to a European Uppercut from Cesaro. Neville tries to fight Cesaro but Cesaro hits him with the Neutralizer. Cesaro stands tall as Legacy ends.